1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to carriers mounted in vehicles, and more particularly, to a carrier mounted on the roof of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carriers that are placed on vehicle roofs are well known in the art. Such carriers are often used for carrying luggage or other large, bulky items. The following United States patents all disclose carriers, mounted on vehicle roofs, for carrying large, bulky items: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,696,979 of Erickson; 3,901,422 of Anderson et al; 4,058,243 of Tappan; 4,354,625 of Peoples; and 4,940,175 of Tittel.
However, aside from carrying large bulky items, it may also be desirable to carry a number of relatively small items in a carrier mounted on a vehicle roof. In this respect, if a number of different kinds of small items are to be carried in the roof-mounted carrier, it would be desirable to carry the small items in a way that allowed the small items to be retained in organized groups.
Because a roof is so high off of the ground, it is usually very inconvenient to load and unload items into and out of a roof-mounted carrier while the carrier is mounted on the roof. Most often, the carrier must be removed from the roof for loading and unloading of the carrier. Otherwise, it would be necessary to climb up onto the vehicle hood or trunk lid to access the contents of the carrier. In this respect, it would be desirable if a roof-mounted carrier were provided that permitted loading and unloading thereof without removing the carrier from the roof. Also, it would be desirable if a roof-mounted carrier were provided that permitted accessing the contents of the carrier without having a person climb onto the vehicle.
Also, in this respect, it would be desirable if a roof-mounted carrier were provided that permitted the carrier to carry a number of small items in an organized way and permitted the organized small items to be easily accessed without removing the carrier from the vehicle and without climbing onto the vehicle.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use a carrier mounted on a vehicle roof for carrying large, bulky items, the provision of a simple and cost effective device for carrying a number of small items in an organized manner, in a roof-mounted vehicle carrier is not contemplated. Also, the prior art does not provide a roof-mounted carrier that permits loading and unloading thereof without removing the carrier from the roof. Or, alternatively, the prior art does not provide accessing the contents of the roof-mounted carrier without having a person climb onto the vehicle. The prior art does not provide a carrier for carrying a number of small items in an organized way that permits the organized small items to be easily accessed without removing the carrier from the vehicle or without climbing onto the roof of the vehicle. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique drawer-containing vehicle top carrier apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.